


clothed getting off./half dressed.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a mix of day six & seven.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	clothed getting off./half dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> i just coughed this out the best way i could, you can tell it’s kind of rushed. i had major writers block with this, so it’s a mix of day six & seven.

Kisses wracked up both of their bodies, Paul’s lips painting bruises and marks all over John’s body. John retaliated, crimping his fingers into Paul’s scalp and jerking his head back to nip at the younger’s jawline. 

Paul’s button up was hanging loosely around his shoulders, love bites and hickeys were visible on him. A renaissance painting, if mistaken — could have been birthed from thee artist Michaelangelo. John lifted his clothed leg, inviting Paul between them, as well as into his embrace and heart. Paul was welcomed, the warmth of John’s body against his as they moved together in sync. 

John leaned back, head knocking against the pillow as he bucked his hips against Paul’s. Their crotches gliding against each other, arms tightening around the other as Paul’s legs began to transcend into jelly. “Christ.” Paul whispered with a trembling breath, desperately arching his body against John’s. 

John crashed their lips together, both of their breaths were mingled and laboured. Paul shuddered, pulling away and rolling over on his backside to pull John on top of him. John straddled a leg, knee pressing delightfully into Paul’s cock straining in his unzipped trousers. Paul’s nails grazed John’s bareback, close to orgasming with John on his way. 

John broke away, hands dipping down into Paul’s trousers to wank him violently. The way Paul reacted was beautiful, his muscles relaxing and his breaths hitching in volume as John worked his hand magically. “Cum for me.” John deviantly growled, squeezing around Paul’s cock as his palm consistently brushed over the glazed with precum tip. 

“John,” Paul cried, grasping onto John closer as he felt his soul leave out of his body with the bone rattling orgasm that shot through him. 

For a few minutes of relishing in the warm liquid that drenched John’s palm, and taking a mental picture of the way Paul withered under him while he climaxed. John finally tipped himself over edge. His body positively shook at the intense waves of pleasure weighing on him. He trembled releasing into his boxers, before collapsing onto the younger whom withered underneath John. 


End file.
